Captain America Vol 1 616
| ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Travis Charest | CoverArtist2 = Steve Epting | Production1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Origin | Writer1_1 = Ed Brubaker | Penciler1_1 = Travis Charest | Inker1_1 = Travis Charest | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = | StoryTitle2 = Gulag (Part 1) | Writer2_1 = Ed Brubaker | Penciler2_1 = Mike Deodato | Inker2_1 = Mike Deodato | Colourist2_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Must There Be a Captain America? | Writer3_1 = Ed Brubaker | Penciler3_1 = Ed McGuinness | Inker3_1 = Dexter Vines | Inker3_2 = Ed McGuinness | Colourist3_1 = Val Staples | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Opaque Shadows | Writer4_1 = Howard Chaykin | Penciler4_1 = Howard Chaykin | Inker4_1 = Howard Chaykin | Colourist4_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor4_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = Spin | Writer5_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler5_1 = Jason Latour | Inker5_1 = Jason Latour | Colourist5_1 = Rico Renzi | Letterer5_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor5_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle6 = Operation: Tooth Fairy | Writer6_1 = Mike Benson | Penciler6_1 = Paul Grist | Inker6_1 = Paul Grist | Colourist6_1 = Lee Loughridge | Letterer6_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor6_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis6 = | StoryTitle7 = The Exhibit | Writer7_1 = Frank Tieri | Penciler7_1 = Paul Azaceta | Inker7_1 = Paul Azaceta | Colourist7_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer7_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor7_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis7 = | StoryTitle8 = Crossfire | Writer8_1 = Kyle Higgins | Writer8_2 = Alec Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Pepe Larraz | Inker8_1 = Pepe Larraz | Colourist8_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer8_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor8_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis8 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Nicolai * Other Characters: * Gulag warden Locations: * ** unspecified gulag Items: * Prototype Crimson Dynamo armor Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * Wally Young Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Jenny Adversaries: * "Mike Grimaldi" Other Characters: * * unnamed scientists * unnamed auction attendees * unnamed auctioneer Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Nate * Lisa * Darla * Jimmy * Mr. Haney Adversaries: * MADAK (Metal Arachind Designed for Aggressive Killing) Other Characters: * unnamed National Guardsmen Locations: * ** Redfield *** AIM shelter Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Adversaries: * ** Captain Viktor Oberheuser * Other Characters: * Captain Dawson * Locations: * ** Constanta Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Eva Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Chanson citizens Locations: * ** Chanson Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = It's the 70th Anniversary of Captain America's debut and we're celebrating by beginning a bold new direction. A double-size main story by award-winning writer Ed Brubaker sees Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes both struggling with the shocking ramifications of the Trial of Captain America and what comes next! A forgotten portrait of Captain America, painted in the waning days of World War II, brings up nearly forgotten memories of those turbulent and frightening years for Steve Rogers—memories of yearning, of loss and of innocence betrayed, brought to you by legendary writer/artist Howard Chaykin. Captain America falls under the vampiric Baron Blood’s spell in an untold tale of the Invaders! Plus: Steve Rogers: Super-Soldier, and the Secret Avengers investigate a modern day Hitler! | Notes = * Chronological sequence goes first to "Spin". * Also includes a page discussing the seventieth anniversary of Captain America and two Captain America sketches by Jim Aparo and Curt Swan. * The second story is reprinted in Captain America: Prisoner of War. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}